horaruxassassing
by taka-sama
Summary: es la historia de una pequeña chica que se convirtio en asesina siguiendo los pasos de ezio. para ayudar a su ciudad de españa-barcelona.


Ahora que estoy en mi cama acostada mirando la luna de la fria noche, recordando todo lo pasado, cada dia me pregunto,¿ cuando podre dejar este trabajo de los encagos de la policia?-suspira, se escucha golpear la puerta tan fuerte que rompe el silencio que estaba en la habitacion.

Hotaru: ya vienen a decirme algo-suspiro levantandome de la cama con la ayuda de mis brasos quedando de pie acercandome a la puerta-

-helena: hija abre la puerta porfavor-con un tono triste golpeando sin parar la puerta-

Hotaru: ¿Qué pasa mama?-abriendo por completo la puerta mirando a su mama, al verla con el rostro triste que corrian lagrimas de sus ojos. Se queda mirandola sin poder decir ninguna palabra-

Helana: hija….tu..padre..-abrazando a hotaru con fuerza llorando-

Hotaru: ¿Qué le paso a mi papa?...mama dime –tratando de no perder la calma al entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, en ese momento aparece un policia que mira a la joven,negando con la cabeza, pensando que ella sabia que su padre habia muerto.

Hotaru: madre….tengo trabajo que hacer- toma a su madre de los hombros alejandola de ella, acercandola al policia que aun estaba en ese lugar, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ningun ruido quedando en silencio mirando el suelo sintiendo muchos sentimientos en su interior, sin saber que hacer, decide cambiarse de ropa para salir asi a la ciudad atraves de su ventana-

Hotaru: si estoy en lo correcto hoy algo paso sin que yo lo supiera—corriendo atraves de las demas casas en los techos llendo hacia la plaza de la ciudad-

Policia: señora acaso le conto –mirando la señora que estaba sentada en el sillon rojo grande en el living,-

helena:no pude….no soy valiente…como ella-mirando el fuejo recordando a su esposo que se encontraba en el hospital sin poder dejar de llorar-

al pasar la hora hotaru ya estaba caminando entre la gente recopilando informacion que la gente estaba murmurando entre las calles, se detiene al ver que dos chicos de la misma edad que ella, que tenian apareciencia que habian tenido una pelea,riendose a carcajadas murmurando la puerte del padre de hotaru, sin ningun arrepentimiento alguno-

hotaru al escuchar lo que ellos hablaban, sintio rabia solo queria acerce a ellos y golpearlos en la cara hasta que murieran por la muerte de su padre, pero al estar en plena plaza no lo podia hacer, ambos chicos solo se reian, sin importarle la gente que estaba alrededor.

Hotaru: no puedo….solo buscare mas informacion-apretando mas el puño acercandose a ellos con la cara cubierta con el mismo gorro de la tunica blanca como las nuves, los chicos la obervan acercarse a ellos, uno de ellos de cabello largo café con la piel oscura saca una pequeña navaja ya que conocia los propositos de aquella chica que era conocida como:'' luciernaga'' ,hotaru se acerca a ellos, levantando las manos con una sonrisa falsa.

Angel: hey…yo te conosco asi que no te acerques-mostrandole la pequeña navaja-

Hotaru: que agresivo…solo quiero preguntarle algo no hare nada-manteniendo las manos levantadas quedando frente a ellos-

Angel: va…bueno que ¿quieres saber?-guardando la navaja en su bolsillo pero su amigo se va del lugar corriendo aun lado de hotaru-

Hotaru: ¿sabes porque la gente esta murmurando que ubo un asesinato? Mirandolo atraves de la sombra del gorro de su tunica-

Pasan una hora conversando ambo, sobre lo que habia pasado en la plaza despues que hotaru habia terminado de viguilar la ciudad, al tener la suficiente informacion decide ir hacia el hospital dejando ir al chico-

Hotaru: despues me la pagaran los dos-corriendo hacia el hospital, para encontrarse con el cuerpo de su padre, pero aparecen dos asesinos que le tapan el camino, haciendo que hotaru perdiera tiempo, aquellos asesinos no sabian que quien habia muerto era el padre de hotaru.

Que la culpan por todo lo que habia pasado, decide escapar para cometer algun error,despues de eso no vuelve a casa por dos dias, en la casa su mama se queda viendo todo lo que era el entierro de su difundo esposo, sin preocuparse por su hija, la policia que era aparte de que estaba en la misma ciudad, esparce papeles por toda la ciudad, cobrando una recompensa por capturar a hotaru, con el motivo que habia asesinado al siguiente sucesor del presidente mientra el estubiera de en la noche hotaru vuelve a casa para poder encontrarse con su madre, decirle que se tenia que ir de casa para los problemas no llegaran ahí, helena decide hacer un juramento con su hija.''si una palabra llega a salir de vuestra boca, esta sera cortada hasta vos regreseis y yo sere culpable de vuestra equivocacion''. Hotaru a escuchar a su mama baja la mirada, para evitar que la viera llorar, solo tiende a responderle ante el juramento.''mi equivocacion serais recompensada por vuestra vida, solo una sonrisa hara que vuelva y resuelva este juramento.''. hotaru camina hacia su cuarto para poder tomar las ultimas cosas que la ayudarian a vivir lejos de casa. Helena camina hacia el cuarto de su hija para recordarla para siempre entregandole una caja pequeña amarrada con una delicada cuerda platiada, hotaru le sonrie a su madre tomando aquel presente, saliendo por la ventana.


End file.
